


糙米饭

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Category: Mikelangelo Loconte - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: 草稿！什么都可能有，宗旨是糙米。R18? R18G? 不知道哪天会更新，也不知道会更新出什么来，都看心情。





	1. 说明页

**Author's Note:**

> 第一页留空做说明用

-

1、飙车，从R15到R18有时候到R18G，本人爱好重口和BE，但偶尔也可能突然来点小清新缱缱绻绻甜甜蜜蜜，主要是看心情看脑洞看我有没有时间写；

2、一脚油门踩到底，用语有时候含蓄有时候非常直白（抬头，分级是Explicit）；

3、什么都可能有，总之都是糙米。米受！米受！米受！

4、一切幻想不干预现实；

5、只有四点看起来不好看，所以加上说废话的第五点。

-

章节说明：善用页面上方的Chapter Index，主要元素都写在章节标题

-


	2. 【flomi前提】复数抹布+NTR+暴打

-

当Florent敲开那间房门的时候，他看见的是Mikele被一群男人围着按在半新不旧凌乱的被褥中间艹的“盛景”。他马上走进房间关上门，免得Mikele放肆的喘声灌得满走廊都是。现在他在房间里了。他看着自己爱着的人在其余复数个陌生人的玩弄下发出舒爽迷离的声音，或是叹息或是惊叫或是低吼。Mikele的头被背对着门的某个男人拨过来，嘴里被塞进男人的东西前后抽送。晃动间Mikele终于余光注意到门边的Florent。Mikele边撅着屁股挨艹，边顺着身后一下一下往前顶弄的节奏吞吐嘴里的物件，直到面前的男人从他嘴里退出去，他扒着床铺边缘朝Florent招手。

Florent，来。

Mikele挥手拍开挡着自己视线的陌生男人朝Florent招手。

噢上帝，但愿Mikele知道他在以什么姿态做什么。Florent看到满眼支离破碎的Mikele脸上泛着不正常的红晕，一直烧到耳根；挂着不明液体的嘴角向上翘着。那两片殷红的罪恶的嘴唇一张一合叫着他。他沉沦在地狱里还要拖上他一起，太可恨了……你知道，这样的滥交不会给人带来心灵的满足，只是肉体、肉体、可憎的污秽的臭皮囊……

Mikele朝Florent伸着手——现在他被艹得软了身体支撑不住，所以手也就是搭在床边虚虚指着他。Florent，他又呓语。

_为什么要把我放在和他们——所有的这些，他们！——一样的地位？！为什么不愿意正正经经面对我，看着我，只看着我，盯着我的眼睛认真听我说——_

于是Florent过去了。Mikele身后的男人在他身体里射过亵渎的液体，满足地退出，随手放开Mikele被抓得青紫的腰，Mikele侧倒在不太干净的床铺上。Oh, Florent. 昏暗的灯光下这一切就像在做梦一样，虽然是他自己亲手拒绝又亲手造成的梦。很快他被Flo的阴影笼罩。Flo对这张美丽得可憎的、沉溺在淫欲里的脸出手就是一拳。Ah……Mikele条件反射地举起手挡在脸前。他有种灵魂出窍般的恍惚，成吨的钝痛延迟袭来，让整个世界在脑海里化成一团，蒙上扭曲的滤镜。他把手压下一点直面怒火中烧的flo，余光能看见艹过他的男人们的影子影影绰绰。

是自己拒绝了Florent，也是自己接受了陌生人。现在Florent来了，在他和陌生人之间。 _——这真是 **妙** 极了。_Mikele甚至很期待……

Mikele不予特别的反应，自顾自胡思乱想以致表面看来恍恍惚惚的样子让Florent更加生气，又重重落了几拳在Mikele头上。Mikele感受到鼻腔深处爆开的血腥味。啊，好疼，也许鼻梁被打碎了。深色眼影闪着幽绿色的微光盖过发红的眼角、藏起泛泪的眼珠。周围的男人们对床上的情况从漠不关心到被单方面的殴打搞得半清醒，有一个上来拉着Florent挥到空中的拳头制止它再次落在下方已经被打坏了的脸。听着兄弟，你再打怕是要出人命了，没必要把自己搭给一个 **婊子** 。哈，婊子，Florent笑骂，你听到了吗，他们叫你婊子！Mikele一手反手攥着枕头一手揪着床单，歪着头哼哼着应Florent的话。现在他是说不出话了，不过就算能说也只会继续惹恼Flo罢了——对，他会说：是，我就是个婊子，这些人都是我找来的，我主动问他们想不想干我，可以的话再找几个朋友一起来。我让他们摸我，让他们剥掉我的衣服；我起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩感受或粗粝或油腻的手摸到我常年不见光的皮肤。我感觉恶心，恶心得想吐；同时我感觉兴奋异常，因为我从来没有被这样侮辱过。我让他们进入我的身体：来吧，尽管把我艹得乱七八糟，我说，你们最好能把我操到晕过去（简直像一个饥不择食的疯狗对吗）。然后你来了，Florent，你来了，我最赤裸裸的样子，请看吧……不过我也发现我果然最想要的还是你。Florent，请靠近一点，过来到我身边，过来吧。于是你冲了过来，毫不留情地向我……这我也很喜欢。 **你** 的愤怒。

Mikele扬起脸颤抖着呼吸，目光直指下方，屈膝去顶弄Flo的下体。骨骼。皮肤。布料。硬热的性器。是的，他在门口看Mikele被其他人干的时候就硬了。然而Mikele主动挑逗对他来说不是救火，而是火上浇油。你瞧瞧他，被操开的屁眼还在往外流那些野男人留下的精液！然后他现在又在……Flo抓起对方的肩把Mikele翻了个个儿，Mikele小臂在枕边一撑才没让状况不明的脸直接撞下去造成二次伤害。Flo的手指刺进身体，搅动了Mikele自己的体液和几个男人的精液混在一起的液体。手指曲起向外抠，修剪得齐整又挫得圆润的指甲并没有让Mikele感到不适，相反有麻痒的电流跟着手指的动作传上去。很快Mikele就忍不住想再被操了，故意发出淫秽的叫声引诱男人。他晃动大腿和屁股，试图再吃多一点，穴肉吸吮Flo的手指。Flo皱起眉头啪地赏了他臀肉一巴掌，结果穴肉反而绞得更紧，腿间性器甚至抖吐出透明液体。肮脏的婊子。flo咒骂道。他把手指拔出来，勃发的性器就对准湿润幽深的洞穴一插到底。啊啊……Mikele长叹，指甲抠进床单。Flo捏着他的胯就开始操。Mikele半侧卧着身子，被Flo往下操弄压缩骨骼疼得不行，于是他一点点调整自己。手臂垫在额头上，总算能正正跪趴着挨艹。这样Flo进得更深了。阴茎碾过前列腺，抽出去，再不由分说地压进来；或者直接操到直肠顶端，简直像要把五脏六腑都顶到一起。每操一下，Mikele就被顶得往前蹭一点，胸口娇嫩的皮肤被粗糙的床单蹭破。他一直被顶到枕头抵着脖子的地方，气管受到压迫，几近窒息。Mikele颤抖着尚且自由的那只手撑起一点呼吸的空间。Flo的性器大开大合地在湿软发粘的后穴来回抽插，带出先前没抠出来的污液，又捅回去大半。暗沉的灯光下Mikele的屁股闪着淫靡的水光；那腥臊污秽的液体也有顺着大腿流下去的，最后沾在床单上凝结、变硬。 _如果是猫科动物就好了，用倒刺刮走 **他们** 的精液，顺便把水性杨花的小婊子好好惩戒一番。_砰，Mikele撞到了床头。Flo压着刻意染金的头发，把Mikele死死按在那个角落，身子往前盖住那具瘦小的身躯，压垮了勉力撑着的骨架。 _ **呼吸不畅。**_ 比起疼痛，呼吸受阻更让Mikele感到眩晕与恐惧。淫荡。无耻。母狗。贱货。flo咬着Mikele的耳朵，随顶进下方身体的动作一个接一个吐出残酷的字眼。嗯。哼。唔。Flo... Mikele眼前断断续续地呈现影像：压着自己左手的Flo的手背面沾着脏污——那是和枕套、床单上无二的、从自己脸上蹭过去的黑色、幽绿色、金色和……红色。Mikele抿唇，尝到了一股不同于精液的苦涩——混合着人造化妆品、床单枕套上残留的洗涤剂、以及自己的血液的味道——苦涩，却令舌与喉如同触到火苗地辣，如此灼烧着。但是这幅肉体现在无疑是欢愉的，在性的快感里沉醉。黑。应当是睁着双眼的，但是一切影像都蒙上了一层厚厚的黑布，密不透光。Mikele闭上眼睛。全身的感觉都集中到了与 _& #%_身体相连的地方。哼呃……嗯……喉底被操出来的哼声逐渐衰弱下去。

之前一起在这间房里使用Mikele身体的男人们不知什么时候全都溜走了。待到Flo冷静下来，屋里安静得如同一座坟墓。他只能听见自己粗重的喘息，和墙上简易挂钟“咔哒”“咔哒”走针的声音。Mikele. 有水滴落在Mikele侧面脸颊上，带着脸上的污渍滑到床单上，洇黑了一小块。

窗外下起淅淅沥沥的小雨。

-

-

-

“对不起。”

-


	3. 吸血鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写了一半

“这一天总是会来的。”

Mikele如是说。他拉起Florent的手——尽管Florent只是他面前这个人取的假名，但是他爱的人的确就叫Florent——拉起他的手，按在自己喉结下方。

来吧，做你一开始就打算做的事情。

吸血鬼冰凉的手掌按在他的领口，然后离开松松按着他的手，向温热而粗糙的颈子滑去——他总无法用化妆之类的伎俩掩盖岁月带给这里的痕迹。他接着往上，托起他半边下颌。Mikele被冷意刺激得打了个颤，仍是温驯地抬起头，把颈部彻底打开，把生命完全交付给一个本就想抹消他灵魂的吸血鬼。他空闲的手绕到Florent背后搂住他，把他搂向自己。Florent雪松果一般的眼珠望向他，他把他的头轻轻往肩窝按下。他感到有点紧张，抱着一具由内而外散发着寒气的身躯，内心忐忑，口鼻随着怦怦直跳的心脏喘出气来。鲜血活跃起来撩拨着吸血鬼，这是属于它们的本能，任何一只无法拒绝。Florent趴在他肩上深深吸了一口气，是血液的香气，尽管不比年轻人的纯净甜美，甚至浮着一层脂粉味，但是这对他而言独一无二，令他眷恋、也令他踌躇。他曾经以为自己能一心一意找回记得他的哥哥，但是现在他看着Mikele，忽然觉得自己也许是错的。杀死这个灵魂换取他的哥哥真的能给他带来救赎吗。

“No, no, Mikele,” Florent挣扎着从Mikele怀里退出来，捂着嘴退开。他摇摇头，“我不能……”

“Florent你还犹豫什么呢？”Mikele向后抵着墙翻了个白眼，“机不可失，失不再来。你的心愿一天没有实现，你就还得继续徘徊。总之，这么一天迟早都要来的。”

Florent，也就是Antonio，捂着脸蹲下身。Mikele此时半是失望半是冷漠的眼神让他感觉站在那里的仿佛就是哥哥Francesco本人。Francesco是那么放荡不羁、浑身散发着令他沉迷的光芒，眼里有这世上的一切，也有对万事万物的玩世不恭。他是怎么都无法与哥哥比肩了，他曾这么想，但是他可以时不时地被哥哥带着做些出格的事情，那些他自己一个人就不敢做的事情。后来，后来……Francesco大睁着那双令他迷恋的眼睛，浑身鲜血，抱着他一点一点变得冰凉。魔鬼从地狱升起，引诱他交付灵魂成为吸血鬼，在人世徘徊一轮又一轮，找回他的哥哥。

【转世后的Francesco不会记得你，除非你将他的肉体杀死，再把带有Salieri家族气息的东西——血液、体液……送进他体内，唤醒他属于Salieri家族成员的记忆。事情一旦成功，你就不用担心会再次失去他。】

Florent用手搓了一把自己的脸，站起来，重新上前，捧起Mikele后脑勺吻上他的眼睛。今天他只化了淡妆，没有过分浓黑的眼线，也没有独属于Mikele的金色眼影。为什么还要犹豫呢？能再也不和他分开，听起来多么美好。只是他总觉得，似乎哪里不对，自己是不是有什么地方疏忽了。

“哥……Francesco...”

“天哪，你这简直像喊着Rita上Nancy一样，”Mikele摇头，挥开Florent，“你就……呃！”

獠牙刺进了Mikele的脖子。

就像灵魂被硬生生从躯体里抽出一样，Mikele感受到自己的体温随着血液被Florent吸走而快速流失。Mikele不由得挣扎起来，马上被吸血鬼兽化的利爪捕住双手钉在墙上。冷汗从鬓角滑下。Mikele什么也看不清了。他垂着头双唇颤抖。不过他一点没有后悔让Florent对他这么做：事实上这令他非常高兴。他最后叫了一声Florent。

接着Florent——不，Florent现在已经死去了，不再会有人指认他作Florent。现在只有Antonio在场。他亲吻失血苍白的唇，侧头深入，进去翻搅温度尚存的舌。他托着变得沉重的身躯脱掉两人的裤子，自己的性器早在吸血的时候就因过分的满足感挺立。手指插进那具躯体身后的洞穴，失去控制能力的肌肉很容易被撑开。于是他直接插了进去。

这让他自己很痛苦。是的，在干涩的肠道里挺动毫无快感可言，无论是生理上还是心理上。虽然在他还是Florent的时候他甚至有段时间特别向跟Mikele这么做一次，但是想到自己甚至说不上是个“人”，始终没有真的行动。现在既没有Mikele，也没有Francesco，只有一副恰好适合那两个人的空壳。这很折磨。可如果他不尽快完成召回Francesco记忆的流程，情况就更糟糕了。因此Antonio继续机械的动作。

忘掉Mikele吧，他不可能回来了。想Francesco，只去想Francesco.

Antonio突然意识到自己四舍五入就是在艹自己最景仰的哥哥。一阵背德的快感窜过脊梁。哥哥醒来搞不好会先把自己揍一顿。他又转念一想，说不定他那不按常理出牌的Francesco非但不会责怪自己，反而为这疯狂的事情感到兴奋呢？

怀里的身躯残存的最后一丝热度散去，终于变得和他一样冰凉。它现在安静地闭着眼睛，皮肤比他活着的时候更加苍白。它全身上下都是Mikele的痕迹：染成了金色的头发，化着淡妆的脸，身体上挂着的星形饰物；它也到处是Francesco的影子：幽深的眸子投射出的目光，对于成年男性来说过于单薄的体型，令人匪夷所思的奇思妙想……Antonio把躯体仰面朝上平放在地，重新进入，一边艹一边咬开自己的手腕，打开它的嘴承接滴落的血。这样太慢了。Antonio獠牙深深刺进自己腕子里吸出自己的血，直接喂给沉睡的哥哥。躺着的姿态实在不利于让血液进入这具身体。Antonio姿势几经调整，最后让它坐在自己怀里，向下接受血液和向上接受体液的过程才逐渐顺畅。

Antonio成为吸血鬼以来第一次感到疲惫。进行性交的同时自己的血液向外流失这是第一次，也是最后一次。最后一次射出，Antonio感觉自己半条命都献给这副躯体、献给他数百年来追寻的东西了。

他揉揉太阳穴集中精神。獠牙离开手腕不久后伤口便愈合了，吸血鬼的特性。擦干净尸体嘴边和脖子上蹭到的血迹，Antonio给它重新整理好衣物，抱起来放到Mikele的床上。想起这间屋子属于Mikele，Antonio就有一股说不出的感觉：夹杂着歉意、爱意、恨意、悔意。但他暂时又被完全困在了这里，无法离开。

Antonio把房间里所有门窗关紧，窗帘拉到一丝光线都透不进来，点燃两盏蜡烛，上床躺到尸体旁边等待。他内心焦灼，祈祷一切顺利成功。他一会儿侧过身盯着它安详的侧脸，一会儿下床坐在床头俯视它，一会儿撑在尸体上方盯着还没睁开的眼睛，一根根数眼睑上伸出来的睫毛。

Antonio是如此焦灼不安，以至于它睁开眼睛的一霎他根本没能反应过来。

四目相对，一时无言。Francesco直愣愣地盯着Antonio，没有动作也没有言语。


	4. 吸血鬼加开头并改了很多

Florent刚走进屋就被Michele撞了个满怀。Michele喝醉了，拎着酒瓶晕乎乎地痴笑着撞进大衣还没来得及脱下的Florent怀里。“你回来啦。你回来啦。你总算回来了。我以为你不要我了。”空着的手胡乱抓着Florent的外套，“外面这么冷啊，你也来口酒吧。”说着就用酒瓶去凑Florent的嘴。Florent条件反射摆手挡开，没想到Michele拿酒瓶的手抓得不牢，玻璃瓶乓一下砸到地上和碎了一地棕色的威士忌。Michele愣怔地垂头看那滩闪闪发光的酒液，Florent趁机摘掉手套脱下大衣。Florent一蹲一起把人打横抱起径直往内室走，没想到Michele自己伸手挂上Florent的脖子作势要亲他。不出意外，Michele刚抱上去就被冷得打了个哆嗦。他闹腾稍微收了点，伸手去摸Florent的脸颊。切切实实的冰凉。Florent两手都占着没法管他。

“Flo？”

Florent把Michele放在床上塞进被子里，被子一盖上来Michele就觉得热得快闷死了,稀里哗啦把被子蹬开挥开。Florent一时无语凝噎，又觉得跟喝醉的人怎么也没法正常交流，思来想去还是直接说了此行的目的：“Michele我是来告别的……”

“What？”金毛抓着脑袋底下的枕头边微红着眼睛瞪Florent，“你专门来我家跟我说拜拜？你有病吧？”

“对不起，Michele...”

“对你妈个不起，你来就是要说这个的还不如不来，来了还打烂我半瓶酒，”Michele揪着枕头背过身，“你怎么不去死！Cazzo!”

Florent沉吟半晌：“……我是死了。”

Michele身体一僵。Florent看他安静了下来，继续说：“我要是继续跟你待在一起你会死的。”

什么鬼话。

“Michele你值得活下去，还有好多好多人喜欢你，”Florent伸手拍拍Michele的肩，“跟你一起的日子我很快乐，Grazie.”

大舌音弹得太完美了一点。

Michele在那只手还没来得及撤走的时候强行一抓一拽，把Florent拉倒在自己床上，三下五除二把他怼在床头，像扑上猎物的豹子一样凶神恶煞地说你都说的什么乱七八糟，不解释清楚不许走；字里行间却透着一点委屈和无助。Michele凑下去亲Florent的嘴，他闭着唇不让他舔进去；Michele伸手下去解开Florent的裤头掏裆，Florent被压着没法阻止他。

Florent受不了了。他一瞬间感觉自己回到了遥远的过去，他和Francesco趁没人注意跑到一张床上，哥哥一边低喃Antonio一边亲他一边帮他打手枪。他双唇一松，Michele把舌头伸了进去，手顿了半秒皱了皱眉，又接着给他撸。摩擦的声音悉悉索索不为人所注意。Michele从Florent嘴上起来：“这才是我们第一次亲上，之前你总是躲。”手指围着冠状沟揉几揉，再用大拇指在铃口边打转，Michele很高兴这玩意儿虽然温度不太对劲，反应到底还是正常的。他突然被Florent扯下去紧贴抱在一起，手上的东西跳动几下，射进了他手心。

Michele挣动几下睁不开过分用力的怀抱，只成功把手抽出来，举在眼前作势要舔，被恰好睁开眼睛的Flo及时制止。

“那你把事情前因后果跟我说清楚，我再考虑是继续折腾你还是怎么着。”借着酒劲，Michele特别直言不讳敢想敢做。

Fine! Florent投降。我是吸血鬼。

哦。难怪。跟我靠这么近想吸血是不是？来啊。Michele拉开衣领把脖子往Florent嘴边靠：“请用。我同意了。想吸多少吸多少。”

“不是这么简单的问题……”

那还有什么？

Florent叹了口气，把Francesco的事情解释了一遍。

难怪意大利语说的那么熟练，骗人的假法国人。

“我最开始出现在你面前就是想让Francesco回来，但是……”

“但是Francesco要是回来了就没有Michele了。嗨，这有什么可纠结的。”Michele隔着一层胡子抚上Florent冷冰冰的脸，“我也一点不记得Antonio，只认识长你这个样子的Florent，我到底哪里值得你手下留情啊？”

“来嘛，”Michele拉起Florent的手，按在自己喉结下方，“反正照你说的意思，这一天总是会来的。”

吸血鬼冰凉的手掌贴到他的领口下温热的肌肤，Michele微微打了个冷颤，起了层鸡皮疙瘩。Florent摩挲他颈子上的皱纹，滑过他稍微有一点胡茬的下颌，喉结动了动，目光躲避着Michele的。

No, no, Michele. Florent还是退却了，推开Michele的肩。

Michele于是故技重施，深吻加掏裆，不由得你跑。

Michele在Florent嘴里舔到不同寻常的东西，再一蹭，舌面被剌开一道，疼得很。Michele觉得这可能歪打正着了。果然Florent的反应突然激烈起来，原本雪松果一样的眼珠蒙上一层血色。抓着他肩膀的手也突然收紧。嚯，吸血鬼真是真的，Michele被反压在床铺上的时候这么想。Florent用简直能捏碎骨头的力气掐着Michele的肩，焦头烂额地好像是撑着最后一点理性说你喝醉了瞎说瞎做，这可没后悔药能吃，没得后悔的。Michele早被翻来覆去的折腾、他冰块一样的身体、以及舌头划伤和肩膀被掐刺激得酒醒了一大半，心想死在吸血鬼手下还挺不寻常的，这很摇滚我觉得可以。“别废话了你你到底要你哥等多久？”Michele把Florent的头按进颈窝。獠牙刺穿皮肉割开血管，汩汩的生命力流泻出来。就像灵魂被硬生生从躯体里抽出一样，Michele感受到自己的体温随着血液被Florent吸走而快速流失。四肢以可察的速度失去力气，冷汗贴着鬓角滑落。直到冰凉的手贴上自己的大腿，Michele才意识到自己的裤子没了。被从后方插入的时候Michele身子在Florent的禁锢里弹了一下，眼前景象模糊。失血让他双唇发白打颤。此时Florent像只野兽一样吸食他的生命。Michele在彻底坠入黑暗前哆哆嗦嗦地吐气，不知道有没有成功发出声音，也不知道Florent有没有听见：“Florent, I love you.” 

接着Florent——不，现在Florent已经死去了，不再会有人指认他作Florent。现在只有Antonio在场。他亲吻失血苍白绵软的唇，侧头深入，进去翻搅温度尚存的舌。他在想谁呢？Michele抑或是Francesco，他自己也不知道。事实上在现在的状况下记得自己该做什么已经占据了他的全部精力。Antonio一边操着被他越捂越冷的身体，一边咬开自己的手腕，把血渡进他嘴里。房间里唯一的活人没了，炉子也因为没人搭理火苗渐渐熄灭，屋里变得阴冷起来，变得像Antonio这么长的岁月里徘徊人间度过的大部分时间一样冷。

Antonio第一次对人这么做——以往最多不过是一边艹人一边吸血，吃饱了就完事了。这次为了唤醒Francesco第一次把一个人做成尸体还得继续操，还要一边给人喂自己的血，体验着实非常难以言表。虽然吸血鬼真的存在这件事已经很不科学了，但是当下这个状况不科学得让Antonio开始怀疑所谓的复活术是不是根本就是假的，自己怎么鬼迷心窍信了复活术的邪还把自己搞成现在这样不人不鬼的，死死不彻底，活活不是人。

Antonio喂血喂累了，换了个姿势艹那具身体。他终于看清了Michele安静的样子。Michele现在年纪比Francesco死去的时候要大了，眼皮上沾着难以消除的疲惫：平常这是看不见的，他总会画浓浓的眼妆把那些痕迹盖住；但他今天兴许是因为本以为会一直一个人待着，只有眼尾涂黑一小块让眼纹不那么明显，而且他今天也没有贴金箔。他自从染了金发就不断漂了染染了漂，就是没再让纯正的棕色长满一脑袋：这和Francesco不像，哥哥当年是很自豪于自己原生发质，绝对舍不得这么折腾的。Antonio把Michele安静躺着的样子（虽然被他捅得一颠一颠的）和Francesco安静的睡颜放在脑海里比较，依稀感觉哥哥当年似乎还比Michele多一点凶相，也许是年岁的缘故，或者自己想多了。

Antonio就这么对毫无知觉的Michele或者自己哥哥Francesco操了又操，内射了数次，直到天色有要亮的预兆，Antonio突然被危险的微光从遐想中拉回现实，赶紧跳下床把窗帘拉严实了。转回去面对床铺，Antonio才后知后觉尸体被他摆成了多么糟糕一姿势——不管醒来的是Michele还是Francesco还是二者融合的“他”，这都不好。Antonio简单收拾了一下房间，把被他撕碎扔下床的Michele的裤子团起来丢进垃圾桶，用刚弄来的湿布把蹭在尸体皮肤表面的血和精液擦拭干净，从衣柜里取了一套衣服给它穿上。

Antonio躺回他旁边，在黑暗里一根一根数他的睫毛，从上往下从下往上从内到外从外到内，翻来覆去地数。他能醒过来吗？醒过来的会是谁？

Antonio是如此焦灼不安，以至于他睁开眼睛的一霎他根本没能反应过来。

“Mi...Francesco? ”

“……”Francesco睁着血红的眼睛，失焦地睁着。

Francesco闭上眼睛。过了好一会儿，重新睁开，皱紧眉头用力眨了眨。

“Antonio.”

四目相对，一时无言。


End file.
